


Flee (Because of the Sexy)

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Tony likes Bucky's metal arm. A bit too much.





	Flee (Because of the Sexy)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Eirlys for beta'ing this work! All errors are mine, she just made sure there were less of them.
> 
> This entire fic is the fault of the WinterIron Discord server. I hope they are happy with the porn they inspired.

Tony couldn't help it. Every time he saw that arm flex and the plates move, he fled the room. He was sure everyone else was convinced he hated Bucky, or was terrified of him, but the actual reason he fled was because he was so hard each time he saw it. He was terrified that he, a grown man over 40, though not willing to admit how much over, was about to cum in his pants. So, every time he saw that arm, he fled.

 

Bucky, however, was starting to catch on that it wasn't him in particular because every time he wore long sleeves and a glove, Tony would be very eager to talk to him. This was a problem, because usually the long sleeves and gloves came out on his worst days, the days he didn't want to talk to anyone. He showed off the arm on the days he was comfortable, the days he was willing to talk. Since Tony was willing to talk when he was wearing more, but he didn't want to worry Steve, Bucky put on long sleeves and gloves and went to beard the dragon in his den. In this case, genius in a workshop.

 

When Bucky knocked at his workshop door, Tony sighed in relief that he appeared to have the metal arm covered before he opened it and invited him in. “Hey there, Buckaroo, how's it shaking?”

 

“Well, I noticed you seemed to be more willing to talk to me when I wasn't shaking  _ this _ .” At this point, Bucky slowly took off the glove, so as not to startle the genius in case he was scared of the arm, and that's why he fled. Since he was keeping such a close eye on Tony's reactions, he noticed when the engineer's jeans started to tent as the metal hand was revealed. “Ohhhh, that's how it is, doll. Well, I can't say I object to a little playing, so how about I give you what you want?”

 

Tony's mouth started to water at the thought of having everything he was fantasizing about. He knew they would probably need to talk about it later, for the team, or... well, his brain was starting to focus purely on the metal arm, so he decided he'd worry about all of that later. “Sounds like a plan, stud. I'd love to feel that arm on me.” Tony stepped forward and took the hand in his, and brought it up to his mouth. There, he wrapped his lips around two of the metal fingers and began to gently suck.

 

Bucky moaned as Tony's wet tongue wrapped around his fingers. Bucky then brought his other hand around to Tony's ass and gave it a squeeze, causing Tony to moan around the metal fingers. At that, Bucky slid his hand out of Tony's mouth and started to slowly strip him. Every time Bucky's metal hand brushed against Tony, the moans from both men got louder and more urgent. Tony started repaying the stripping favor, pausing as the metal arm was uncovered to run his hand along it reverently. “Mmm, yes doll. What would you like me to do with this metal hand of mine?” Bucky deliberately used his most sultry voice, the one that had dames in the forties practically swooning at his feet.

 

Tony reached into a conveniently nearby drawer and pulls out some lube. “I'd love to have that arm touching inside me, making me moan. You want me to moan for you on that arm of yours, don't you?” With this, he finished stripping Bucky, running his hands along the outside of Bucky's body, careful not to touch his nipples or cock, just teasing lightly.

 

“You gorgeous minx, you. I'm going to make you cum so hard you see  _ stars _ .” Bucky moaned at the hands, also needing more. Deciding to lead by example, he proceeded to rub Tony's nipple gently with his metal thumb. Tony moaned louder and decided to one-up Bucky by taking one of his nipples into his mouth and sucking on it, hard. He was rewarded with a deep groan from Bucky. Then, before he could do more, Bucky lifted Tony up to take him to the couch in the workshop, holding him with one arm (the metal one, of course) under his ass, the other arm snagging the lube. Tony got even harder, if possible, at the casual way Bucky lifted and carried him, and started to beg.

 

“ _ Please _ Bucky, please put your metal fingers in me. I need them so badly, I want them so much.” Tony rubbed his entire body against Bucky's as he was being carried, eliciting more moans and groans from the man.

 

“I'll give you what you want, doll. Right now.” Bucky set Tony down on the couch, and quickly flipped him over. Both of his hands ran over Tony's ass, as Tony quickly moved on to incoherent moaning at the feel of that metal hand sliding closer to his hole. Bucky quickly used his flesh hand to open the lube, putting a generous amount on all of his metal fingers and Tony's hole. Bucky then took one finger, slowly circling it around and over the hole without yet dipping it in. His other hand was on Tony's back, stroking him as Tony started begging desperately, clearly wanting more stimulation. Bucky just kept doing that for a while, as Tony got more and more desperate.

 

“C'mon, please, please, I need more, please give me more, I want your fingers in me so bad...” Tony trailed off into incoherent babbling, until, all of a sudden, the metal finger stopped circling and suddenly dipped through the ring of muscle to stroke Tony inside. “Oh GOD yes, thank you, so good! More, please more!” Bucky continued to slowly move his finger back and forth, gently stroking until he found Tony's prostate, which caused Tony to somehow stiffen up and relax all at the same time. “YES! Yes!!!! Please, Bucky!!! Sooooo good inside me!”

 

“You're being so good for me, doll. Here, I'll give you something.” With that, Bucky slipped a second finger inside Tony, stroking his prostate again. With his hands where they were, Bucky could feel Tony was about ready to cum, and while he would often like to stretch it out, he was about ready to cum himself from hearing Tony moan and beg, so Bucky slid a third finger inside Tony, and started to pump his fingers faster, making sure to slide them over Tony's prostate on every stroke.

 

“Oh Bucky, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum!” Tony shot out his cum, practically collapsing onto the couch. Bucky, from his angle, ended up cumming on Tony's back, then collapsing over Tony. Both of them just lied there, breathing heavily for a bit, before Tony spoke up. “Well, that was wonderful. But I don't think it will help me having to leave when I see your arm.”

 

Bucky responded, “I'll just follow you, then, doll. We both win that way.”


End file.
